The Four Faces of Tien
の |Rōmaji title = Yonin no Tenshinhan |Literal title = Four Tenshinhans |Series = DB |Number = 141 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = Tenshinhan's Secret Move! *The Two Weak Points |Airdate = January 18, 1989 |English Airdate = November 6, 2003 |Previous = Goku Gains Speed |Next = Kami vs. Piccolo }} の |''Yonin no Tenshinhan''|lit. "Four Tenshinhans" }} is the nineteenth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred forty-first episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 18, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 6, 2003. Summary Tien Shinhan charges his latest technique, the Multi-Form. He glows as if on fire, and suddenly there are two Tiens. Then the two split again and there are four Tiens. It becomes a battle of four versus one, and Goku struggles against the assault, wondering how Tien did it. The four Tiens then proceed to beat Goku to the ground. Goku speeds away from them and kicks them all at once. To counter, the Tiens run to the corners of the ring and prepare to fire a simultaneous Ki Blast Cannon at Goku. It appears to be a direct hit in the middle of the ring, and a crater in the ring is shown once the cloud of dust caused by the attack clears. It turns out however, that Goku had simply jumped high above the ring. The Tiens, seizing the advantage of having Goku being unable to move in the air, fire energy beams from their third eyes at Goku. Goku lands hard on the stage, right on his head. He looks knocked out, but recovers as if nothing happened. Master Roshi notices that Goku defies even the laws of physics and has remarkable endurance. Goku says that he has found two flaws in his technique, and Piccolo says he has found Goku's weakness. The Tiens repeat their last move, so as to prove Goku wrong. Goku uses a Solar Flare on Tien's many eyes, saying that Tien's eyes are too good. As the Tiens become disoriented, Goku shows off his training by telling Tien the positions of his copies without relying on his eye sight. Goku reveals that he has been holding back but now indent to finish it Goku then says that splitting into four also split Tien's strength into four, at which point he proceeds to annihilate the Tiens and throw them out of the ring, making Goku the victor. Tien Shinhan admits his defeat but feels that his pride and cockiness led to it. Major Events *Tien Shinhan creates four bodies using the Multi-Form technique. *Goku defeats Tien Shinhan in Match 5. Battles *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *In the anime, after Tien performs the Multi-Form technique, the four Tien fight Goku in a physical battle until Goku overpowers them, at which point, the four Tien move to the corners of the arena and fire an energy blast at him. In the manga, there is no physical battle and Tien moves to the corners of the arena immediately. Trivia *The World Tournament Announcer says that Goku won the last match of the semifinals, when it was really the first. He says that Goku will go on to face Junior in the finals, but Piccolo and Kami (disguised as Hero) have not fought yet. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 141 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 141 (BD) pt-br:Quatro Tenshinhans fr:Dragon Ball épisode 141 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball